


kleos

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Alternate Interpretation, F/M, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: As word spreads that Odysseus will return home soon, wise Penelope has a choice to make.





	kleos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).



Amphinomus spoke, the other ‘suitors’ nodding their agreement behind him.

“Penelope. You have been our queen, our general, for 20 years. Our allegiance is to you. If you wish us to vanquish Odysseus, we will gladly defend your rightful rule.”

Penelope looked down. She barely remembered the young girl she was when Odysseus left. The hardship that followed, the terrible choices. She had been meticulous in her stratagems, her careful weaving of power and deception, and had led Ithaka to a rise in power beyond anything her husband had dreamed.

And yet. 

If Odysseus came back and brought the violence of Troy into their own home….

No. It would be better if her followers went back to their homes. Odysseus could claim that he had bravely fought off all challengers, and a peaceful transition would be ensured.

“Your loyalty is commendable. But all I ask of you now is that you tell the world that I have spent these long years weeping in my chamber, pining for my many-turned husband. That is my last order.”

She saw the disappointment wash across their faces. But she knew they would not disobey.

“As you command,” they said softly. 

She watched as they left her armory, dragging their shields behind them like the skirts of too-long dresses. She hoped that she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for fresne for the prompt: How about faithful Penelope. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Did she do something other than weave? How about rule?


End file.
